The Meadow
by MACgical
Summary: Bella visits Forks in the Summer to spend time with Her father, and old friends.


_**Twilight**_ and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just enjoy reading about them. So I needed more and he brought me to this...

Bella would visit Forks and spend summers up there with her father, and Old friends.

"_The Meadow"_

Bella had always been a summer fling. She used to live here back when her mother was still married to the Chief of Police Charlie Swan. In Forks Washington. The Rain capital of the United States! After the divorce she would visit for two weeks every summer. But her Dad being the Chief of this small town was always out on duty, and let her to fend for herself. She did as she pleased. Bella had always been the Pretty Simple Girl. Dark features. Dark Brown eyes, and hair that fell just below her shoulders, in almost a curl. With the palest skin that looked creamy. Someone you might just walk right by. But to me she had always caught my attention. One Day while visiting Charlie who was on duty she walked into the woods that were just down the street from her house. Thats where we started talking. I was smoking in a meadow or really an open space in the mossy green woods. It had a blanket of wild flowers with the tallest trees over looking it. The only place the sun would occasionally shine down on. I didn't think anyone knew about it but Me. It's where I would go to "Fuck around"

I remember bringing Jessica Stanley here once high, and drunk off her ass. I never brought anyone here somber so they wouldn't remember how to get back. We had messed around before. Jessica was such an easy lay. Always throwing that pussy at me. Who was I to say No. I swear she was naked before we even made it all the way. Told me to lay on my back and started to unzip and pull down my jeans, and boxer briefs. Faster then I could think. She sat on top of my legs, and started sucking on my piece. She took me in deep. Then moan at the same time. She was just wearing a loose fitting dress and no panties. I don't think she even wore any! I could feel her wetness on me. I reached down to put my thumb on her clit and began to rub it in a circular motion. She then begins to moan and starts sucking harder and deeper. I reach lower and stick two fingers in her and she begs for another one. Fuck she was wet. Ready to be inside her I slip on a condom. No way would I hit that or anyone without a cap. Hell No! I didn't trust a bitch when she said she was on birth control. On top of all that who knows what the skanks here had going on down there. Which brings me to another matter. "I don't eat out" Never! That shit doesn't fly with me. But you can bet your ass I get me some good head. All Day! It's the middle of the day the sun rarely seen here breaks through the parted clouds all a while were ass naked fucking. Shes on all fours her ass sticking up while she leans on her elbows so I can go in deeper and harder. I just start pounding , and pounding and a moan comes out of me. "Damn" shes fucking slippery. Not as tight but still feels so fucking good. I see her tits bouncing with ever thrust I giver her. I reach down and grab her right one and pinch and pull on her erect nibble. She moans, "Harder! Fuck me harder Edward" That shit never gets old. I swear I'm pounding her as hard as I can. When I start to feel my urgency getting stronger. I start to feel her pussy throbbing. " I'm going to Cum" "Edward Oh, God fuck me Edward" "I'm cumming" Ag!! .. Just as she does I pound her harder and deeper and let out a big moan. And release all inside her. I filled that condom to the rim! She stays on her knees, and elbows. While I try to catch my breath still inside her. Both sweaty. Who sweats in Forks?! We just did!

School had been out for two weeks now, so I knew Bella would be here any day now. Alice was my cousin and other then my big brother Emmett the only other family here in town. We came from Money. Her Mom, my Aunt Married into Old Forks money. My Father was the Doctor at the local hospital here. Her Mom always gone on trips and vacations, and my Father on call working at all hours was always gone also. Alice would always throw the biggest baddest parties! They lived right out side town in the woods. Any given nite there was a party at her house. Tonite being a way Night what better time for a party. Of course the whole town would be here. No One missed Alice's Parties. All she had to do was tell Rosalie Hale. The Biggest Bitch in town! That was all it took. I got news on my iPhone about it. My Big Bro Emmett Twittered me. Twitter who talks anymore?! Why do we even have cell phones. We just Twitter, ext, Oh, and don't forget about fucking Facebook! I didn't mess around with any of that shit. If I needed to talk to someone I call them! Of course they wouldn't answer then text me right back not 2 seconds later. What the Fuck! Anyways Emmett was the star Linebacker of the School. He was offered Full scholarships to Universities, and colleges in the US. But it wasn't till an agent scouted him from the "Washington Redskins" He had already been attending spring training, and would start in the fall. Rosalie was his Bitch. She give me hell, but he would keep her in check. Jasper was her twin brother, and Alice's Boyfriend. I said we're in a small town! We all grew up together. Big Brother being the Home town hero, would get away with so much shit. He would always supple us with all the kegs ,and liquor we wanted! Things always got wild here.

Finally after getting dressed in some jeans , and a haynes white tee. Finally at about ten I jump in my silver hutch back Volvo, I swear no one used to drive Volvo's till I got one, start to make my way to the Party. Everyone seems to be there already. I walk up to the steps. Alice lived in on of the most contemporary homes in Forks. Shit some Nike executive would live in. The house was decorated with furniture and Art from all over the world. In the back was a small river that ran downstream. The house was made of almost all glass. There were no neighbors around to see anything. Which made it even better for all the noise and music coming from it!

As I walked in Emmett center of attention as always yells from the dinning room table "Bro! What the Fuck", "You're late Man!" "Com get you some!!" Holds out a red plastic up fill of God knows what! Rosalie at his side with a look of boredom on her face. As always!. As I make my way towards then through the coward I see the entire Forks student body here. Mike Newtons bitch ass just gives me a Hey, Man whats up look while holding a drink with his arm leaning against the wall talking to Victoria. She had her back to me but I knew it was her. Victoria was know for her trademark crazy long flaming red hair. Her sense of style was just has crazy or "Very eclectic!" as she called it. In the winter she would always wear this cape. I call it a cape, because it kinda just hung over her shoulders, and covered most of her upper body. It was white, and made of some kind of animal fur. I remember one winter day we were messing around, she had an idea to steal a fishing boat and go fuck on it. She knew about this one boat that had the keys hidden it in. I asked her how she knew, and just gave me a look as if she had done this before. It was a little white boat. Nothing fancy. Just a small fisher mans boat. We knew just what we needed it for. To add to the extra surprise there was a six pack of vitamin R in the cooler. Score! Cheap beer but it served its purpose. We each chugged three down. We took the boat out to the middle of the lake. The water must have been freezing. Tall trees surrounded everything. As soon as we stopped, she took off her cape and placed it on the bow of the boat. We knew we didn't have much time so we started undressing, and kissing each other frantically. Hard cold kisses. You could see the air coming from our months. It was soo cold but added to the intensity! She was kissing me down to my neck rough hard kisses, When she got to my neck she bit the shit out f me! Even drew a little blood. Like a fucking vampire! She then turned around, and got on all fours. I quickly reached for a condom, placed it on. "Hurry" she called out. As soon as I got it on I started pounding her. Hard, just pushing as hard, and deep as I could. She liked it rough, it felt good, and I was fucking cold, I was just trying to get warm also! I would slap her ass. "Harder" she would ask for more. "Do it harder" I was holding her by her hips. Then I reached out, and pulled on her long hair. "Yes", she screamed "Yes!" again! She gets up on her knees, and reaches behind her. Runs her hands through my hair and pulls on it. Then tells me to to go sit in the captains chair. I sit, and she gets on top facing me. Starts riding me. Her pale skin had goosebumps all over it. Her pink nipples were so erect. I took one into my mouth, she throws her head back as to put her tit deeper in my mouth. I bit, and pull on it a little cupping, and feeling the other one. All awhile shes moving her hips back and forth, and in a circular motion. I could feel my release coming. Then she scream out "Yes, yes" all I feel is her wet warmth all over me. Then I blow up! So good that my legs are stretched out in front of my my toes curled. We stay like that till we can move. She gets off of me turns the boat on, and head back to the dock. All without anyone noticing anything.

Back to the Party, I see Eric, and his chick Angela. They were the quiet geeky shy type. But tonight they were in the corner making out like some bandits! Does he have his hand up her dress?!?! Damn they needed a room! "Closet Freaks" The "Fuck, there's Jessica" I just giver her a Hey whats up nod look down and start walking towards Emmett. Hoping she doesn't walk up to me. I finally make my way to the table. Emmett gets up from his seat and gives me a "Dude Hug" You know the kind where you hold each others hand in like an arm wrestle way touch chest pat on the back, but asses waaaay out! So you "Shit" doesn't touch. A "Dude Hug", anyways.

"What's up Bro" " Where You been Bitch!" Everyones been here since like seven tonight! " "Yeah, I had some shit to take care of." Not really I just didn't like to get to these things to early, and look all eager and shit. Besides I was at the meadow smoking. Getting some peace and quiet before coming out here. "Where's, Jas?"

"Who knows. I haven't seen him, or Alice". "Knowing them, I'm sure somewhere fucking!" Thats when Rosalie now sitting on his lap spits out some of her drink, and slaps him on his shoulder. "What like you don't know what they are doing!" I just roll my eyes, and take the drink he had ready for me. Looking around seeing who else was here. Cause I know Me, and everyone else here. This was going to turn into a "Fucking Party" IF you know what I mean! No orgies or anything, but with some liquor, in everyone they were bound to hook up. I know was in need of some head. At least! Sadly no one around I wanted to sink my shit into, I hadn't already! Then the fucking door opens, and like out of some cheesy ass movie everyone stops, and stares. Low, and behold who walks in. Fucking Bella Swan! Holy Shit! There Is a God! Time had been gooood to her ass. Literally! Over the year her tits seemed to have grown! She was some tight ass worn out jeans. A blue blouse or spaghetti strap. Whatever its called with little buttons, that barely seemed to be holding on to stay secured! No Fucking Bra! Nope not a fucking bra to be seen! Nipples fucking erect, and hard as fuck! Did she Know!!! She look Good. Hella Good! Her hair blew in the breeze that came in behind her. She had to have noticed everyone staring at her! "Alice, floating down the stairs chirps out "Bella, you're here!" Alice knew she was here, and didn't tell Me! Fuck Me! The music was blaring some kind of rap music. Emmett choice I'm sure. No way could I hear them from here. I turn away but from the corner of my eye, I can see Alice Jas, and Bella walking towards us. "Sup Bro, glad you could finally make it down!" Join Us!" Emmett laughing to himself as he gave Jas a congrats knuckle tap! Jas with the biggest grin on his face. Fucking hair a mess. His long sleeved plaid shirt barely buttoned, I give him a knuckle tap also. Knowing where his hands might have been, then quickly try to get that picture out of my head! All of a sudden I remember. Bella! She had been standing behind Alice. "Hey Edward, how are you"


End file.
